Vertex
The Vertex are a race of malevolent entities set on destroying humanity. They are the secondary antagonists of the anime Yuki Yuna is a Hero and its following video game and manga spin-offs. Biography When they grew tiresome of humanity's countless sins, the Heavenly Gods created the Vertex to pass down judgment upon humanity. The Vertex followed these objectives to extreme measures and destroyed everything in their path. The Vertex ultimately succeeded in destroying a majority of the world, except the Shikoku island of Japan, which is under protection by the Shinju, the Divine Tree that protects the rest of the planet under its realm known as Jukai. The Vertex attempt to break through the Jukai and reach the Shinju to destroy the last trace of humanity, although the Taisha, a cult worshiping the Shinju, used a counterattack in the form of Heroes, a group of girls gifted with magical powers from the Shinju in hope to defeat the Vertex and restore whatever remains of the planet and possible universe from the force of the Vertex. Each Vertex is named after a constellation sign in the Zodiac. Members Stardust Stardusts are the smallest unit of the Vertex and equivalent to cells of mortal creatures. Although not very strong and durable, in which a single hit from any force is strong enough to kill one, multiple Stardusts move in massive hoards in an attempt to outnumber their enemies. Their personalities appear to be non-sapient, seemingly driven only by desires to consume humanity and merge with each other. When multiple Stardusts combine together, they are able to produce one of the twelve evolved Vertex. Virgo The Virgin, Virgo is the first Vertex the Hero Club go against. It can shoot out explosive pods out of its tail-like abdomen and uses its ribbon-like appendages to slap or slam Heroes out of the sky. Libra The Scale, Libra can swing itself around to create unstable winds and miniature tornadoes. It can also spin to reflect the Heroes' attacks. When a Hero is in range, Libra uses metal weights to smack into the Hero as it spins. These weights also are magnetic. Scorpio The Scorpion, Scorpio is one of the stronger known Vertex. This is due to the powerful venom it carries within its tail, in which if someone is stung, they will experience extreme swelling to their bodies before bleeding to death. The venom is so powerful, it can break a Hero out of their Mankai. Out of all the Vertex, Scorpio has the highest kill rate out of all the Heroes, killing three notable characters: Tamako and Anzu in Nogi Wakaba and assisted in the death of Gin in Washio Sumi alongside Cancer and Sagittarius. Sagittarius The Archer, Sagittarius's appearance includes two mouths, one on top of the other. The smaller head on the bottom fires a barrage of small needle-like projectiles while the larger head on top fires a singular large projectile shaped like a spear that explodes on contact. These projectiles can also impale other Vertex, healing their wounds. Capricorn The Sea Goat, Capricorn can use its legs and abdomen as drills. Using its legs, it can also stretch itself. To delay the sealing of its soul, it emits a powerful gas. Aquarius The Water Bearer, Aquarius manifests the element of water to drown its targets, ranging from balls of water to beams of high-pressure water. According to Gin, the water Aquarius produces has an Oolong-like flavor. Pisces The Fish, Pisces can dig through solid ground and preforms giant leaps to aid in its evasion and speed. The Shinju cannot detect Pisces while it is underground in the Jukai, giving it an advantage to maneuver around the battlefield unnoticed. It can also squirt toxic gas from its gills. Aries The Ram, Aries uses lightning from its tail to zap the Heroes. When allied with Pisces, it can zap Pisces' venom gas to cause a massive explosion. Aries is not only fast, but is also able to duplicate itself when sliced. Only the duplication with the core in its body is the real Aries while the rest are mere imitations. Its soul spins like a drill to avoid being sealed. Taurus The Bull, Taurus uses a bell on its back to produce a powerful sound, loud enough to immobilize every Hero in its range. While it poses little threat from a Hero far away, the vibrations cause Heroes that are much closer to stop and cover their ears in pain. This sound does not affect other Vertex, providing a distraction for Vertex other than Taurus to make their way to the Shinju, that is should Taurus continue to ring its bell. Gemini The Twins, Gemini is the only member of the Vertex who does not come as a singular unit, but two. Gemini is the smallest member of the evolved Vertex, only taking a few Stardusts to be formed. Despite its position as the smallest and weakest of the Vertex, Gemini makes up for its weak defenses with extreme agility, able to dodge any ranged attack effortlessly. Because of this, it tends to ignore initiating combat and instead rushes towards the Shinju while the Heroes are distracted by the other Vertex. Cancer The Crab, Cancer is surrounded by six giant plates used to block or reflect obstacles. This works as an advantage when paired with ranged shooting Vertex, such as Virgo and Sagittarius, as it is able to bounce and reflect their shots in angles they cannot do themselves. Leo The Lion, Leo is the largest and strongest member of the Vertex. Its element is solar energy, which it can shoot out in beams, or even engulf its entire body into a massive star-like fireball. The hole in the middle of its ring body can open and summon Stardusts. Although very powerful, it tends to stay in the background while the rest of the Vertex attack in the front line, leaving speculation that Leo acts as a captain or strategist for the Vertex, ordering and monitoring each of their commands. However, this strategy actually works as a last resort should the Vertex at front be wounded or defeated, allowing Leo to absorb the remaining Vertex and form into Leo Starcluster. At the end of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero, Leo causes the world to become a void of flames by self-destructing. Leo Starcluster When Leo or another Vertex is damaged, it is able to combine itself alongside other Vertex in the area to form a fusion called Leo Starcluster. In its Starcluster form, Leo is able to perform every ability used by itself and by the other Vertex it absorbed, only much more powerful variations. Gallery VertexYukiYuna.png|The Vertex VertexVoid.png|The unnamed realm of the Vertex outside of the Jukai. VertexStarbits.png|Stardust Vertex VertexVirgo.png|Virgo Vertex VertexCancer.png|Cancer Vertex VertexScorpio.png|Scorpio Vertex VertexSagitarrius.png|Sagittarius Vertex VertexCapricorn.png|Capricorn Vertex VertexPisces.png|Pisces Vertex VertexAquarius.png|Aquarius Vertex VertexLibra.png|Libra Vertex VertexTauros.png|Taurus Vertex VertexAries.png|Aries Vertex VertexGemini.png|Gemini Vertex VertexLeo.png|Leo Vertex VertexLeoStarcluster.png|Leo Starcluster Trivia *Vertex dissolve into sand upon death. *In earlier drafts of the series, the Vertex were able to talk. *With the exception of Gemini and Leo, Vertex range to be around 30 meters in height. Category:Cataclysm Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Amoral Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Man-Eaters Category:Multi-Beings Category:Hostile Species Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute Category:Terrorists Category:Nihilists Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Energy Beings Category:Superorganisms Category:Elementals